The Mystery of Lightening
by Ngagagar
Summary: HP, Ron and Hermione have eaten Voldemort, now they must face real life, who will win? my moneys on real life. R


Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter, the book, series, movie, song or poem.

The title has little relevance.

**The Mystery of Lightening**

**Chapter One**

"Hey Harry, what are we supposed to do now?" Ron asked Harry as they stood together with Hermione on the train platform. Having defeated Voldemort and cleaned up the resulting mess, including finishing their education, they now had to decide what to do with the rest of their lives. What were they supposed to do? It's not like they could just get any old job, Harry Potter, Ron Weasel and Hermione Granger were now household names, who would hire them? It's not so much that they were bad people or stupid or even unskilled (well, no more than anyone else leaving school), but they were, of course, _hero's_, and when you're a hero there are certain things that come with the title, certain expectations.

For a start people like to follow hero's around, you know, just in case they do something heroic. They are also expected to be awesome at everything and be able to solve any problem as hero's often do. Generally people (muggle or wizard) don't realise that hero's are just like everyone else, they see them as special, as, well, hero's.

So now Harry, Ron and Hermione had to decide what to do.

"Well...." Harry replied hesitantly "I....er....don't....er....really know"

"I know" Hermione confidently said "first we have to get to Rons house"

"And then what?" Ron grumped

"Then....then.....um...then I don't know" Hermione sighed, finally a question Hermione had no answer to.

"Come on, let's get to Ron's house, Mrs Weasel will be waiting for us, she said she was making a big welcome home/end of school dinner"

* * *

"Thank you Mrs Weasel, but I really don't think any of us could eat another mouthful" Hermione tried to convince Mrs Weasel to put the large dessert spoon down instead of plunging it into the large bowl of pudding in the centre of the table and shovelling more of it into there bowls.

"Oh, of course you can eat more" Mrs Weasel looked around the table at Harry, Ron and Hermione before plopping a big spoonful of pudding in each of their bowls "I can see it in your eyes, they just don't feed you properly at that school, one good feed and you'll feel a lot better.

Mrs Weasel always thought they weren't fed properly at Hogwarts despite the fact that they had a feast every night.

They struggled through there last bowl of pudding and then dragged there over stuffed bellies up the stairs and into Ron's room.

"Now what?" Ron asked Hermione "We have gotten to my house and had dinner, so what do we do next"

"Um...." Hermione looked around the room as if looking for the answer "Oh I don't know Ron, why don't you think of something g for a change, why do I always have to do all the thinking" and with that Hermione stormed off to Ginnys room, she did hate not having the answer and not knowing what to do.

* * *

For the next few weeks the trio bummed around Rons house waiting for something to happen. Nothing did.

Then one Tueday afternoon after they struggled out of bed at 1pm and were sunning themselves on the lawn they felt a sudden cool. When they opened there eyes and looked up they found Mrs Weasel standing over them, hand on her hips, a slight frown on her face.

"Now look here you three, I really think you need to do something, I can't have you hanging around the house all the time, it's just not good for you, look, you've even put on weight"

"Have not" Ron said defensively

"Well anyway, I think you three should get jobs, Mr Weasel has been asking around and said he has found a job for each of you, you start on Monday" and with that Mrs Weasel trudged back to the house leaving Ron, Hermione and Harry to contemplate the fact that they now had jobs.

* * *

The following Monday Harry, Ron and Hermione did indeed start work. At 7:30 in the morning they were all up and off to work which started at 9 and ended at 5. By the time they got home they were exhausted and went straight to bed for a nap before dinner.

"Hey Harry, how was your job?" Ron asked as they lay outside on the nice warm lawn after dinner.

"Um... Ok....its a job I guess. How was yours?"

"Easy, all I have to do is grab these cheese stickers and stick them on the blocks of cheese as it goes past me on the conveyer belt, easy"

"It can't be that easy, you seem to have missed the cheese a few times" Hermione said pointing to the numerous cheddar and blue cheese labels stuck to various parts of Ron.

Ron poked his tongue out at Hermione "How was your job then?"

"It was all right, mostly I just follow my boss around and do stuff for him, you know, take notes at meetings and that sort of thing"

"At least your boss sounds normal" Harry interrupted "You should see mine, he's this big fat guy and he doesn't walk, it's really weird"

"Harry!" Hermione screamed "don't be so horrible about a disabled person, just because he can't walk, that's no excuse to make fun of him"

"No, he's not disabled, he's just too lazy to walk, he apparates everywhere" Harry explained "when I first met him in his office instead of getting up and walking over to me to shake my hand he just apparated over, shock my hand and then apparated back to his seat"

At this Ron burst out laughing, Hermione looked concerned.

When Ron finally calmed down he managed to say "That's what mum thought Fred and George would be like, they were to begin with, but now they don't apparate so often"

"You still shouldn't be mean about your boss, there is obviously something wrong with him if he wont walk and just apparates"

"He's lazy, thats whats wrong with him, aye Harry"

"Yeah, probably, but I don't know, he is a really weird guy".


End file.
